edfandomcom-20200215-history
Stop, Look and Ed
Stop, Look and Ed is a season 2 episode of Ed, Edd n Eddy. In this episode, Eddy decides the kids of the Cul-de-Sac should break all the rules. Plot Edd tries to build a jawbreaker satellite for Eddy to track down people's jawbreakers. This then fails when Ed sets off the propeller and makes the satellite crash into a tree. The Eds try to retrieve it but they nearly step on a private lawn marked with a "keep off" sign. Edd warns them that rules are the most important part of life, but Ed lifts up the grass and pops up in the middle acting like a woodpecker "except with dirt". Eddy then decides to find more rules to break more rules; Sarah, Jimmy, Nazz, Kevin, Jonny 2x4 and Plank are trying to reach their basketball out of a wet cement area. It then sinks into the cement so Ed and Eddy go in to fetch it. After they try, Eddy then encourages the rest of the cul-de-sac kids to break rules, such as eating cake with their hands, talking with their mouth full, swimming after dinner and going to bed without brushing their teeth. Edd then thinks he has gone far enough and that rules are a joy but Kevin says that rules are for losers. Rolf then passes by with Wilfred and a load of hay so Eddy encourages him to break the rules too. Sooner or later, he manages to convince everyone to break the rules and destroy order in the cul-de-sac. Meanwhile, they capture Edd and take him to his house as they'd had enough of him bragging on about rules. They tie the top of his hat to his lamp while Eddy jumbles up his alphabetized book shelves saying that "alphabets are for soup". He then finds a book called "Joys of Rules" and traps a fish in it. Edd then tries to get at him, but then his hat comes off (the audience not being able to see) and says that if they say anything about it to anyone, he will never speak to them again. Eddy then removes a label from Edd's mattress that has a law penalty on it. Edd then gives up and says that he will "join him and destroy everything that separates us from the primates". Ed then picks up Edd's ant collection and drops it on the floor. Edd then gets really mad and strangles him with his legs telling him to pick them all up. They both escape and find the cul-de-sac has literally turned upside-down. Rolf's animals start eating all the plants, Rolf himself relaxes in his front yard, Kevin destroys his plates with catapults, Nazz drinks a full bottle of soda in one go, Jonny 2x4 goes naked and Sarah and Jimmy eat a whole mountain of ice cream, becoming incredibly fat. The moment of joy is ruined when Edd, with pantihose on his head as he lost his hat, saying he's phoned everyone's parents and that they're on their way home right away. They all start to panic to get back to their normal life. Kevin says to Edd that he broke the number 1 rule - don't squeal. Kevin, Rolf and Jonny then decide to get their own back on them, Eddy defends them by saying his pantyhose are on too tight and his brain is squished. It doesn't help and they all end up in a giant birdcage up in a tree. They all try to grab the attention of passers-by by holding up signs and shouting "Help!", "Please Assist!" and the funniest of all, "Ketchup!". Edd then remarks to them that signs are to be read. Quotes *'Eddy': Ed who wants to start the propeller "Hang onto your neck, Orville." ---- *'Eddy': being hit for six by the out of control machine "Hey! That's my waffle." ---- *'Jimmy': to the satellite "Space junk attack! Darn - my perfectly manicured nails." ---- *'Edd': "Excuse me but has my shirt become a doormat for everyone's filthy shoes?" ---- *'Ed': "Why is Double D wearing pantyhose on his head?" ---- *'Rolf': "Why do you hinder Rolf's drudgery 3-haired Ed-boy? If my chores are not done I will be banished to the..." gulps "...cupboard" Trivia *The exact amount of ants Edd has in this episode is 5,239 ants. *This is the first time Edd's hat comes off but the audience were not shown him with no hat. *Eddy references the movie "The Shining" by telling Rolf that "All work and no play makes Jack a dull boy." Rules Broken This is a list of all the rules broken in this episode and who broke them: *Eddy broke the "Keep of the Grass" sign *Everyone besides Edd broke the "Keep Off" of the Wet Cement sign *Eddy ripped off the "Do Not Remove Under the Penalty of the Law" tag on Edd's mattress *Kevin broke the dirty dishes *Jonny ran around with no clothes on *Sarah and Jimmy pigged out on ice cream *Edd broke the "No.1 Rule - Don't Squeal" Category:Episodes Category:Season 2